


Boredom: An AOS drabble Collection

by DaniMeows



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grant Ward will not always be nice, Random Drabbles, only the fitzsimmons will be romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that I write when I'm bored.  There will be angst, fluff, friendship, team bonding and romance. I haven't seen season 2 due to knowing what will happen so canon will be cheerfully ignored unless I do get around to breaking my soul and need to purge the angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Price of Being Clever

**Price of Being Clever:**

 

One of the few things Jemma hated about being a genius was the loneliness. She loved to learn, loved learning new things and she loved being allowed to advance to more challenging materials. She hated being bored by being forced to go over stuff that she's already learned over and over and over again but more than that she hated the loneliness that had come from all of her classmates being so much older than her.

 

She'd thought at the academy maybe she'd be less lonely, but even surrounded by fellow geniuses, she was the youngest and she was all alone.

 

 _'Maybe this was the price of being to clever,'_ she thought to herself.

 

Sighing she grabbed her books and headed off to class, pasting a too bright smile on her face.

 


	2. Her Friend

**Her Friend:**

 

Skye stared at the wall as they waited for news. Fitz was practically hyperventilating as they waited for news. Ward would be fine, he'd had a parachute but Simmons... Simmons had jumped first without a parachute.

 

She'd jumped, been willing to kill herself in order to prevent infecting anyone on the plane.

 

Simmons had jumped and a million scenarios flashed through Skye's brain. In the worst ones, Ward wasn't able to catch her, or Ward caught her just as the deadly electrostatic pulse occurred. In the best ones, Ward caught Simmons and they were fine.

 

Fitz was pacing, catching Skye's attention. Fitzsimmons were psychically linked how would Fitz cope if Simmons were dead?

 

Skye closed her eyes and tried to keep up hope that Simmons would be found safe and alive. Simmons was so kind, so clever, so cheerful, and so brave. She was one of the first friends that Skye had ever had. When she was found, Skye would hug Simmons tightly.

 

No she'd hug Jemma, her friend.

 


	3. Your Face It Haunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Season one Angst! Written for the anon prompt: Jemma "haunt me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All quotes with the exception of the last one said by Fitz. The last one was said by Jemma

**Your Face It Haunts:**

 

The noises of the various monitors were upsetting Jemma. She knew what each and every one of them did. Once upon a time, she'd wanted to be a doctor before she realized that she wanted to discover and explore the world rather than spend her days curing the same illnesses and seeing the same cases. She'd wanted to travel the world and see new things rather than be in the lab for her whole life, so she'd pushed and pleaded and now Fitz was...

 

Jemma's hands shook. Her face was wet with tears.

 

“ _I was doing just fine tucked away in a safe, indoor, non-mobile lab at the academy! Then you had to go and drag us into this flying circus! Didn't even pass our field assessments, for God's sake!“_

 

She'd been the one to push for this opportunity for them to see the world while still doing science together. He'd gone along with it because they were partners. For them to be without each other was unthinkable.

 

It was unthinkable now. He was in a coma. Jemma felt like screaming. She felt like clinging to him while screaming and crying even though logically she knew that wouldn't wake him up.

 

It was her fault. If she hadn't pushed him into being a field agent, if they hadn't been on Coulson's team he would still be awake.

 

“ _But I couldn't find the courage to tell you. So, please. Let me show you. It's ok, Jemma. Jemma we have to hurry.”_

 

She was furious with him. She loved him and she wanted more than anything for him to wake up but she also wanted to scream at him for choosing this for her. For him choosing for her to live in a world without him.

 

She would have made him take the oxygen if she'd had a chance. She'd been willing to die for him before and she would do it again. Dying for him would have been easier for her than sitting her wondering if her best friend would ever wake up again.

 

Why did he do this? Why had it come to this? All she'd ever wanted was to see the world, make new discoveries and help save people's lives with them. Why had it come to this? Why had Ward done this?

 

“ _Because I'm pretty sure that every minute of every day, You've been stuck in a lab right beside me. At the academy, at sci-ops, this plane. You've been beside me the whole damn time!”_

 

The machines continued their beeping and Jemma continued her watch over him. Soon she'd have to wipe her eyes and focus on cold logic as she did her job for their team. But for now she could watch over her best friend and let herself feel.

 

Everything was silent without him. It didn't feel the same when she was eating her food without Fitz stealing some from her plate. Yesterday, she'd been shivering with cold and she'd expected Fitz to toss her one of his jumpers and scold her for not taking care of herself.

 

She'd grabbed one of them from her closet that still smelled of him and sat in her room and cried until she fell asleep.

 

She wanted to argue with him about the cat liver incident for the hundredth time, once more pointing out that if he'd stop leaving his food in the specimen fridge rather than the food fridge he wouldn't have to share shelf space with internal organs...

 

She wanted to curl up and watch Doctor Who together and then because they were so busy these days fall asleep together and wake up in morning warm and snuggled together like two contented kittens in a basket.

 

It was a coma. She wasn't certain if he'd wake up. No one was. Even if he did wake up with the oxygen loss (She hadn't been able to get him to breathe right away it was her fault! All of this was her fault.) he'd probably not be the same Fitz.

 

It was time for her to go and start her day as a scientist for a betrayed and defunct organization.

 

“I'll be back later Fitz. I love you. Try and wake up soon?” she whispered. Studies disagreed on whether or not coma victims could hear people speaking around them and well he usually gave into her requests with some grumping so maybe it could help?

 

“ _Poor thing! He's always getting knocked out, isn't he?”_

 

 


End file.
